


no doubt in my mind where you belong

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Fiances, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Eddie Diaz, because if anyone was gonna skip right to getting married it would be these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: “I want to marry you.”Buck doesn’t skip a beat, doesn’t even look away from the TV, when he responds, “Okay, but I think you need to get me a ring first.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 41
Kudos: 707





	no doubt in my mind where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> title from "make you feel my love" by bob dylan

It’s not like today is out of the ordinary. They do this once a week, at least, sometimes twice or three times if they can manage it. But as Eddie watches Buck scoop a sleeping Chris up to take him to his room, something feels different. His chest feels tighter, his palms are sweaty, and all he can think about is watching Buck do this, with Chris, with _them,_ forever. Having Buck be a permanent part of the family and never letting him leave.

Which is an _insane_ thing to think. They aren’t even dating.

But it’s all Eddie can picture, even as Buck comes back and flops onto the couch, grabbing the remote to pick another, less kid friendly movie. He doesn’t even know what movie he settles on because he can’t stop staring at Buck, who looks so soft and so happy, his curls loose, wearing an old Cowboys t-shirt and borrowed sweatpants. 

It registers then that he, Eddie Diaz, the world’s least emotionally available man, had something to do with it. This softness in Buck, this relaxation, this contentedness, is a side Eddie only gets to see within the walls of this house. He’s not sure how or when or why, but _he_ did something to make Buck feel this way. Whether a conscious decision or not, Eddie has made him a home. Has made Buck _his_ home in return, because he’s never felt more alive or more comfortable in his skin then the hours (days, weeks, months, years) he gets to spend with the man next to him. It’s scary and it’s wonderful and it’s making Eddie a little dizzy.

And he fully blames these crazy thoughts that are churning under his skin like lava when his stupid, traitorous brain decides to say:

“I want to marry you.”

Buck doesn’t skip a beat, doesn’t even look away from the TV, when he responds, “Okay, but I think you need to get me a ring first.”

And that’s...shocking. And honestly? A little irritating — Eddie just said the biggest, maybe stupidest thing he’s ever said in his life, and Buck can’t even look at him?

It’s that irritation that fuels his courage to stand behind his very stupid statement.

“I’m serious, Buck.”

“I am too. I like titanium and silver, no gold, no little jewels.”

Eddie feels his jaw drop. “I— what? That doesn’t freak you out? We— we haven’t gone on a date yet. We haven’t even kissed!”

Buck looks at him, finally, his eyes soft and clear, and he shrugs. “We’ve basically been dating for two years, and I’ve been in love with you just as long. I was just waiting for you to catch up.”

And isn’t _that_ just a kick in the chest.

Eddie must have a lot going on on his face because Buck shakes his head and laughs before turning towards him on the couch, bringing both hands up to his cheeks, tracing softly under his eyes and over the corners of his mouth. 

Eddie finally gets his mouth working again. “So this is...good. You want this. To marry me. The crazy man who proposed without taking you to dinner first.”

Buck laughs again, pressing their foreheads together. “We can do it tomorrow if you want. I’d do it now if we could, but it’s a little late. And I still don’t have a ring. And I’d like to kiss you before all that, too.”

And that’s all Eddie needs for the lava to erupt. He’s tackling Buck back and they’re kissing and they’re laughing and they’re whispering _I love you_ until it feels like it’s branded on every inch of their skin. Everything is out of order and doesn’t make any sense, but it doesn’t matter. Eddie’s pretty sure if he had a time machine, he’d go back and do it the exact same way.

He’ll get a ring tomorrow. Hell, he’ll buy Saturn’s rings if that’s what Buck wants. For now, he’ll bask in the fireworks and confetti of knowing that Buck _will_ be here, with them, forever. Maybe his brain isn’t so traitorous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little silly, but so are they
> 
> come yell about these absolute idiots on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
